Mundos Cruzados
by Akari Yumei
Summary: lo que sucede por tener tanto poder reunido en el mismo lugar es que puede abrir un portal trayendo personas de otro mundo provocando muchos problemas por resolver, y el Décimo Vongola e Ichigo pronto lo sabrán... *no pairing *para a Nanda. PAUSADO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** los personajes no son míos, sino de sus respectivos dueños Tite Kubo de Bleach y Akira Amano de Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada, o simplemente Tsuna, solía ser un chico inútil normal hasta que descubrió que era el descendiente de una familia de la mafia italiana de las más poderosas y su futuro designaba a ser el Décimo Vongola, su entrenador personal es llamado Reborn, uno de los Arcobaleno, la familia de bebés más fuerte de la mafia, a pesar de que su apariencia sea por una maldición.

Los miembros de su futura familia mafiosa actualmente son sus amigos en quienes confía y protege siendo de forma recíproca; actualmente todos se entrenan para ser la generación Vongola más fuerte

-Tsuna! Esfuérzate y recuerda mantener bien nivelados ambos brazos! –le animaba Yamamoto después de batear convirtiendo su instrumento en su katana al ver al otro tratando de lograr hacer el X-Burner sin ningún fallo-

-vamos Juudaime! –Gokureda se distrajo en su entrenamiento de tiro para apoyar a su amigo-

-tsk! –se quejó el pelicafé al desviar por enésima vez el tiro- tengo que seguir –determinado volvió a cargar-

Reborn miraba atento a cada uno de los allí presentes, Gokureda afinaba sus tiros con el Flame Arrow en modo Tormenta Solar; el samurái practicaba la Embestida de la Golondrina con un árbol, Ryohei combatía con Kangaryuu y Lambo jugaba; siendo que tropezó cayendo con su bazuca de 10 años en el futuro transformándose en el Lambo adulto

-are are…-dijo con su típica voz suave posando su mano en el rostro- estaba relajado en mi casa hasta que me llaman

-Lambo –llamó el Arcobaleno del Sol- ayúdanos un poco con Tsuna –pidió-

-bueno, y qué se supone que debo hacer? Luchar acaso?

-sí, sólo haz que él te persiga para animarse y poder afinar más su ataque

-de acuerdo –se colocó sus cuernos y empezó a llamar rayos para poder realizar la Electro Cornata, Tsuna se preparó-

Algo curioso ocurrió, todos efectuaron un ataque al mismo tiempo, siendo el X-Burner de Tsuna que atrajera a las llamas de los guardianes formando un agujero multicolor en medio de todo apareciendo después de cerrarse poco a poco tres personas totalmente diferentes; un joven alto, blanco de cabello naranja vestido con ropajes negros portando una katana, a su lado una mujer más bajita de cabello corto y negro con vestimenta parecida al otro trayendo también una espada, también un par de jóvenes los cuales uno tenía hebras rojizas y largas amarradas en una cola vestido con las mismas prendas negras pero con una tela peluda rosa alrededor de su cuello sin perder masculinidad sobre su frente posaba un pañuelo blanco cubriendo parte de unos curiosos tatuajes en el rostro y sosteniendo en su mano una extraña espada grande y curvada como serpiente, el otro poseía cabellera negra corta y vestía un traje blanco con algunos adornos azul claro en su rostro níveo lo enmarcaban unos lentes sin aro y su mano tría un arco grande y peculiar color blanco y negro

-pe-pero qué sucedió? –sorprendida la chica habló-

-cómo llegaron estos tipos…? –habló por lo bajo el Lambo aún mayor siendo igualmente escuchado por los recién llegados-

-entonces ya no estamos en la sociedad de almas –susurró el pelinaranja seriamente al darse cuenta de que el panorama había cambiado drásticamente y que estaban siendo observados aún en esa forma-

-quienes son ustedes? –preguntó del Décimo Vongola retornando de nuevo a su típica personalidad-

-somos –el arquero habló ajustándose los lentes-

-shinigamis –serio con un pequeño aire de superioridad el pelirojo-

.

.

.

* * *

mi primer crossover sean amables por favor

lo actualizaré cada como cada viernes o sábado a partir de la otra semana

Gracias por leer, Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **en este capítulo aparecerán dos nuevas personajes que aunque obviamente no van a ser personajes principales las necesitaba incluir; y que por cierto no son de ningún anime o manga (esto para que puedan acoplarse mejor a los de katekyo y bleach) y así ocurra lo que va a ocurrir. Algo más antes de empezar "foxy" y por si alguien más se lo preguntaba, este fic no es yaoi (a petición de quien se lo dedico). Gracias y aquí el segundo capítulo

* * *

-shinigamis? –algo de incredibilidad tenía Gokureda-

-sí –asintió el arquero-

-se-se refieren a dioses de la muerte? –nervioso Tsuna se atrevió a preguntar-

-exacto –afirmó la muchacha-

-se puede saber qué hacen ustedes aquí? –manteniendo un semblante serio y neutral habló el Arcobaleno-

-eso es lo que nosotros nos preguntamos –respondió el pelinaranja-

-y en seguida conocerán la respuesta –se escuchó una voz femenina desconocida; otro portal, esta vez color negro con rayos rojos, se abrió dejando mostrarse una joven de apariencia bella pero sumamente peculiar: gabardina abotonada y negra rasgada por las puntas de abajo, puños rojos con cadenas, cinturón de metal con un candado en el cierre y capucha, pantalón café oscuro lleno de bolsas con botas militares a media pierna, cabello negro liso por los hombros, portando en su espalda sujetada con una correa marrón un palo corinto con empuñadura de espada verde oscura con decoraciones de cadenas, ojos grises mostrando algo de seriedad pero no maldad-

-y así se calmen un poco –detrás de la recién llegada apareció alguien un poco menor que ella con un tono de gracia pero a la vez de tomarle importancia, poseía hebras largas color cobre y ojos cafés, su ropa consistía en la de una camisa de botones azul oscuro con una gabardina sin cerrar negra con puños azules más oscuros que su blusa con botón de hueso, pantalón negro con botas altas con cierres de correas de pequeños huesos, una cadena plateada con una piedra color esmeralda reposaba sobre su cuello y una cicatriz que surcaba diagonal su rostro aun sin quitarle belleza-

Se cerró el portal ellas dieron un paso en el aire, los shinigamis se pusieron del lado de los Vongola

-no les vamos a hacer daño –dijo la menor de ellas haciendo aparecer de un ligero humo azul que apareció de una de sus manos un pergamino comenzando a leer- Tsunayoshi, Gokureda, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, Arcobaleno del Sol Reborn, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Renji…ustedes poseen gran potencial para no ser unos completos inútiles en esta misión –deshizo el pergamino-

-a qué se refieren con eso? –algo mosqueado habló el pelirojo de nombre Renji-

-soy Inori –la pelinegro habló- y ella es Akuma –señaló con su pulgar a su compañera que saludó con la"V" en su mano derecha-

-Akuma? eres un demonio? –Lambo se atrevió a preguntar-

-algún problema con eso humano? –por dentro se molestó pero por fuera dejó ve una sonrisa de peligro-

-estúpida vaca! –Gokureda gritándole a Lambo- no digas estupideces sino quieres que te maten

-esta idiota otra vez con lo mismo –dijo Inori más para sí y luego se dirigió a los otros- en realidad ella no les va hacer nada porque lo tiene prohibido

-y me quitaron mi arma en un injusto castigo –lo decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo haciendo que los presentes se incomodaran un poco-

-pero eso no importa, lo que queremos es que arreglen el desastre que ustedes han provocado –firme la joven los vio a cada uno en modo de regaño-

-aquí nadie ah hecho nada malo, verdad Tsuna? –positivo como siempre fue el turno de Yamamoto para hablar-

-s-sí –respondió algo nervioso dada la situación- y no sabemos a qué se refieren con "desastre"

-nosotros tampoco hemos provocado nada –dijo serio el shinigami de cabello naranja que por nombre tenía Ichigo-

-sí, de cuál desastre están hablando? –Renji defendió algo molesto-

-y si es como puedo denotar –habló Reborn- somos de distintos mundos qué tenemos que hacer unidos? O lo que dijeron, a qué desastre se refieren tenemos que arreglar?

-explíquense por favor señoritas –por alguna razón Lambo seguía siendo adulto y se mostraba menos miedoso de lo normal-

-inconscientemente dañaron los portales que conectan sus mundos, la extrema cantidad de fuerza emitida por ambos lados no provoca mucho daño, sin embargo al ser mundos con misma esencia y ubicación terminan usando las mismas coordenadas

-lo que significa que todo punto de este mundo se conecta con el otro –completó el Alcobaleno-

-exacto –dijo Akuma-

-entonces el lugar de la sociedad de almas donde nos encontrábamos es este bosque en este mundo –el arquero Ichida volvió a confirmar ajustándose los lentes-

-por ese motivo los portales se deshabilitaron, –Inori comenzaba a completarles la explicación- las llamas Vongola en un punto alto de poder con el fuerte reiatsu de estos shinigamis en cierto modo terminaron mezclándose y formando una especie de hoyo caótico entre ambos mundos

-y cómo lo arreglamos? –preguntó Ichigo-

-para eso nos reunieron, no? –la joven a su lado, Rukia-

-miren esto –Inori volvió a ver a Akuma ella asintiendo para abrir sus manos y abrir un portal en el suelo de colores opacos-

-esto es lo que ustedes han provocado –dijo la muchacha aún con las manos extendidas-

-ahora entren! –habló más seria Inori mientras sacaba su arma y provocaba una fuerte ventisca que los lanzó hasta dentro del portal sin poder reaccionar-

.

.

.

* * *

eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y hasta el próximo capítulo

gracias por leer, reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Cayeron de lleno en medio de un terreno llano árido y polvoriento, el cielo era de colores opacos y rojizos a modo de nebulosa, el aire pesado y alrededor diversos caminos irregulares y con horizonte indeterminado; en el punto medio en el centro del cielo se podía ver una especie de portal de colores y estelas formadas de llamas y poder espiritual indefinidas en el cual había gran agitación de…almas? Hollows? Demonios?..no se podían distinguir, lo único que se podía notar es que ellos salían y muy pocos entraban

-qué demonios fue eso? –se quejó la shinigami levantándose junto con los otros-

-esto da miedo –el Vongola podía ser muy fuerte pero sin las llamas se mostraba su temor ante lo que veían sus ojos-

-este debe ser el portal del que nos hablaron –dedujo el pelinaranja-

-exacto –afirmó Inori llegando tranquilamente desde el aire-

-es lo que ustedes han causado –apareció de en medio de ellos Akuma haciendo que se sorprendieran y le dejaran espacio en medio-

-esto es… extremo –Ryohei comentó asombrado al ponerle atención al bortex del cielo transmitiendo un extraña aura por ambas partes-

-escuchen con atención –pronunció la menor en medio- esto es sólo sus poderes mezclándose de manera irracional con el poder que aquí ya había, si continúa de este modo ambos mundos, incluyendo el futuro en el que ustedes estaban –se refirió a la familia Vongola- y la sociedad de almas se distorsionarán afectándose ambos mundos y provocando infortunios solamente, por eso tienen que buscar la manera de estabilizarlo usando esos pasajes

-hay cuatro caminos específicos que deben tomar antes para poder recuperar el control de ambos portales, la idea es que puedan vencer las cuatro criaturas que custodian las entradas a un sacerdocio específico para los portales entre mundos

-explícate, -Gokureda- pero hay cuatro caminos, y dijiste que cada uno lleva a un sacerdocio, acaso son varios?

-sí y no, es cierto que son cuatro caminos sin embargo este al no ser un lugar normal, los transportará a un mismo lugar una vez que venzan a esos sujetos

-y cómo son esos sujetos? –esta vez fue Ichigo quién preguntó-

-más o menos así –la joven de la gabardina usó su arma, pero esta vez del extremo contrario a la empuñadura salieron múltiples cadenas hacia el bortex sobre ellos atrayendo a un demonio y trayéndolo frente a ellos quienes se preparaban para pelear en cualquier momento-

-no lo ataquen, sólo miren lo que hago –la muchacha se acercó despreocupada a la bestia que forcejeaba por soltarse escupiendo llamas y desbaratando el suelo con sus fuertes patas y garras- pronto serás de utilidad así que no te resistas –le habló sin esperar reacción del demonio mas que un rugido que la llenó de llamas negras-

-Akuma! –el décimo Vongola se asustó al ver eso, no se veía a la chica por el sofocante fuego, se tuvieron que cubrir sus rostros para no sentir el calor aunque se hayan aleado al ver el rugido-

-eso es patético, pero después de todo eres sólo mi bocadillo de muestra –rió la joven después de apagarse las brasas, ella no tenía nada sólo una mirada tranquila y con una pequeña molestia- aunque tengas mal aliento –dicho esto levantó su dedo y lo colocó en la cabeza de la bestia la cual se espantó y trató de escapar inútilmente por las cadenas- así que muere –sonrió divertida y el demonio frente a ella empezó a brillar desde donde era tocado, poco a poco se esparcieron marcas negras por todo su cuerpo explotando en cenizas en unos pocos segundos-

-qué demonios fue eso?! –el pelirojo perplejo al igual que los otros-

-eso es lo que ustedes tienen que enfrentar –mencionó la pelinegro guardando las cadenas y recolocando su arma en la faja- el poder que ella les mostró es un poco distinto al de los que tienen que derrotar que actúa a modo de envenenamiento, pero funciona del mismo modo

-sip!-empezó a flotar alrededor de ellos como una pequeña- pero claro que no lo harán esto solos, nee Inori?

-sí –le molestaba esa actitud infantil y que matara a esa criatura de ese modo, no era necesario, sólo hacerle un poco de daño ya ella podía controlar eso- se dividirán así: Ichigo-Tsuna-Reborn, Ishida-Lambo, Rukia-Ryohei y Yamamoto-Renji-Gokureda -todos se volvieron a ver entre sí-

-pero si la baca estúpida…! –el peliblanco se asustó al ver que Lambo seguía siendo un adolescente- por qué no has vuelto a la normalidad?

-pero si Lambo fuera pequeño no sería difícil que luchara? –Yamamoto por alguna razón seguía sonriendo-

-es precisamente por eso que le di valentía y le dejé de esa edad –Inori simple y sencillamente se cruzó de brazos-

-pero ya no hay tiempo de hablar, así que deberían partir ya –aconsejó la chica poniéndose del lado de su amiga-

-no nos queda de otra, avancemos! –Ichigo tenía carácter de líder y esto les afectaba a todos por lo que le siguieron-

Los grupos formados decidieron a cual camino deberían ir y partieron decididos, tenían que darse prisa y prepararse a lo que tendrían que lograr

-por qué no les dijiste sobre…? –la menor sobre una nube negra flotando pacíficamente al lado de su superiora-

-si no pelean concentrados no van a lograr nada, aparte de que todos son sumamente impredecibles

-entonces sólo hay que observarlos atentamente

Miraban una nube de ilusión que mostraba a modo de cámaras de seguridad a cada grupo de luchadores en este momento corriendo hacia sus respectivos lugares de batalla

.

.

.

* * *

este fue el tercer capítulo y espero lo hayan disfrutado

sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, comentarios pueden decírmelo en confianza

gracias por leer reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Las dos jóvenes miraban cada una de las cámaras y la tercera de ellas mostró que ese grupo había ya encontrado con quien debía enfrentarse, resultando ser Ishida con Lambo

-pero qué…?! –exclamó exaltado el arquero-

-esa chica…va a ser nuestro contrincante…? –se preguntó el de la familia Bovino-

-no me toméis a la ligera vosotros dos –ordenó altiva una…niña? Sí, aparentaba unos 14 años de edad, de cabello plateado atado en un par de coletas con colochos, flequillo hasta el mentón, de piel blanca remarcando sus ojos rubís y ropajes de lolita en negro con decoraciones azul rey- yo seré vuestro oponente, si me vencéis poderos ir y continuar vuestra misión

-una pequeña niña como tú…-suspiró Lambo- are are…

-tus ojos reflejan confianza, -comentó Ishida ajustándose los lentes- al parecer eres digna de pelear con nosotros

-has deducido bien, doy por iniciado nuestro combate –dijo la pequeña al alzar su mano al aire y bajándola lentamente apuntando hacia el arquero- Procella!*****

-nanni?! –expresó el de lentes esquivando un rayo que cayó justo donde se encontraba de pie, varios ataques de relámpagos caían impactándose contra el suelo al ser esquivados por el joven, él comenzó a disparar sus flechas contra la niña quien usaba más rayos para protegerse. Empezó una tormenta-

-espera! –le detuvo el guardián del rayo para que no siguiera disparando-

-qué quieres?! No ves lo que está provocando?!

-así jamás la vas a detener

-qué supones…-esquivó- que haga?

-esas flechas pueden golpear los rayos?

-no lo sé…-entendió- quieres que te las envíe? –preguntó descolocado-

-sí, el rayo es como un pequeño gato para mí, si absorbo suficiente podré aprovechar a lograr ataques más fuertes

-está bien –suspiró reacomodándose los lentes- lo intentaré

-no juguéis conmigo! –la chiquilla se exasperó y sus ataques se volvieron más violentos-

*en otra cámara se mostraba el grupo de Rukia y Ryohei *

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en un lugar árido y sumamente polvoriento, con algunas grietas en el suelo, y viento cortante; pero también curioso, el clima no era ni caliente ni frío, en verdad no se sentía ninguno de los dos, y el aire moverse sólo se sentía al bailar con las hebras de la muchacha y los ropajes de ambos.

-esto está muy silencioso…-decía la pelinegro examinando el lugar con los ojos-

-no es extremo! –el chico se inquietaba de no ver a nadie, en el fondo sí sabía que eso no era tan sencillo como un juego de boxeo-

-Sasawada! –llamó la chica desenfundando su espada para bloquear un ataque de algo o alguien que venía desde atrás del de ojo grises-

Se levantó mucho polvo nublando la visión de ambos, al deshacerse la nube marrón se pudo ver a una especie de reptil del doble del tamaño de un humano normal. Cuerpo similar a un lagarto de piel seca y escamosa de un tono nogal oscuro y tenue, cola de más de dos metros de longitud, las patas delanteras poseían garras negras, de su hocico salía una lengua partida en dos, en su cabeza sobresalían un par de cuernos enroscados color Corinto y sus ojos tonaban carmesí.

-q-qué demonios es eso?! –se exaltó la chica al ver esa bestia tan rara-

-parece ser que es lo que tenemos que derrotar –comentó Ryohei seriamente, algo raro en él pero que ella no lo notó demasiado por la falta de conocerlo-

-si me derrotan…-habló la cosa esa en un tono tosco- obtendrán lo que quieren

-lo que queremos? –la de ojos azulados se confundió- la idea es derrotarte, sólo eso nos dijeron

-significa que nos ocultaron algo? –expresó el peliblanco-

-valla tontos…-suspiró la bestia- de todas formas…-lentamente se posó de medio lado sin quitar contacto visual- los mataré! –su cola embistió contra los jóvenes que gracias a la hábil shinigami lograron esquivar a tiempo, ella alzando al muchacho en el aire y luego devolviéndolo al suelo al alejarse lo suficiente-

-vamos! –indicó ella-

-extremo! –expresó él-

*el grupo de Renji, Yamamoto y Gokureda*

Este grupo parecía no llegar a ninguna parte, siempre topaban con los mismos cimientos destruidos, el mismo paisaje de desecho…había algo en particular al resto del camino desde donde partieron, habían restos de construcciones, columnas algo desgastadas, muros derrumbados y pequeños refugios a medio caer; todo en medio de lo que parecía un bosque desolado y totalmente abandonado

-no parece que llegáramos a ninguna parte –comentó algo fastidiado el de coleta-

-ya lo sabemos, qué no ves? –le respondió molesto Gokureda-

-Gokureda, no deberías hablarle así a algún superior –le dijo Yamamoto sonriente-

-cállate! –se molestó más, odiaba estar con gente mayor y en esa situación él era el menor del grupito-

-está bien ya déjenlo –les dijo el pelirrojo mosqueado de toda la situación en general-

Continuaron caminando por otros cinco minutos, sin darse cuenta que la espesura del lugar se aumentó

-cómo es que hay mosquitos en un lugar como este? –se preguntó el pelinegro cuando un pequeño bicho lo trató de picar en su brazo derecho-

-este en un lugar endemoniado, te puedes encontrar cualquier cosa cabeza de beisbol –le espetó el peliblanco molesto, también lo estaban molestado unos bichos pero los espantaba con la mano sin tomarles importancia-

-qué extraño…el lugar no era más solitario antes? –preguntó el shinigami-

-ah! –expresó el espadachín sorprendido dándose cuenta de lo dicho- tienes razón, ya veo por qué tanto mosquito

-tsk! –se molestó el guardián de la tormenta- esto no me da buena espina

-esperen! –se volteó el pelirrojo de ojos negros- qué clase de insectos?! –se acercó para mirarles de frente-

-parecen moscas o zancudos –comentó Yamamoto mirándose el brazo con uno posado sobre este-

-no es posible! –gestó agarrando en un rápido movimiento la minúscula criatura en una de sus manos, la examinó muerta por el anterior agarre- esto no es un jodido bicho! –le mostró la cosa a los jóvenes- mirenlo de cerca!

-no lo había visto antes –dijo simple el pelinegro-

-parece más bien como un hibrido de varis insectos distintos –respondió el de ojos plata- aunque…

-ya lo ven? –les dijo cerrando su mano en un puño algo molesto-

-quieres decir…? –dijo tranquilo pero manteniendo su seño fruncido el menor- como lo que Akuma derrotó frente a nosotros…-recordó la bestia indefinida mostrada por ella- estúpido idiota! Te dejaste tocar por un demonio! –le riñó a su amigo-

-deben estar brom…-no terminó su frase, un chillido de un animal salvaje desconocido se escuchó desde la palma de Renji-

El cual soltó la cosa que inmediatamente se fue como rayo a unos cinco metros de ellos resplandeciendo colores oscuros hasta tomar forma humana, es específico de un joven no mucho mayor que ellos. Tez blanca, cabello negruzco corto a picos con un fleco cubriéndole el ojo derecho de color azul, mediana estatura, bien parecido, una sonrisa lasciva mostrando sus colmillos dotados, portaba una camisa beige oscuro con un chaleco marrón, pantalón verde con líneas verticales negras a los lados y un cinturón de un extraño cuero grisáceo, y botas negras casi a media pierna.

-no era broma lo que dijo tu novio –se burló descaradamente el muchacho con voz altiva-

-qué dijiste maldito idiota!? –se enfadó en sobremanera el peliblanco-

-a él tal vez lo provoques así, pero en verdad no me importa lo que salga de tu boca –le sonrió el ojicafé-

-tú serás nuestro contrincante, no? –le preguntó mosqueado el shinigami desenfundando su espada, no usó el bankai, solamente se preparó-

-acertaste –le respondió sin dejar esa mirada en su rostro- pero no les será tan fácil, primero derrotarán a mis mascotas –sacó del bolcillo izquierdo de su pantalón unas rocas pequeñas y oscuras como las uñas de demonio de él, mostrándolas en su mano para luego tirarlas al suelo- Skinfaxi y Hrímfaxi,*** **muéstrense –ordenó tranquilo-

-prepárense! –les mandó Renji a sus compañeros-

-sí! –respondieron al unisono-

*los últimos en encontrar a su oponente fueron Ichigo, Tsuna y Reborn*

-Reborn –llamó el Vongola a su tutor con un tono asustadizo- no crees que esto es extraño

-Tsuna, no seas un cobarde –le miró de reojo, estaba un poco serio, no tanto pero se notaba el cambio-

-a qué te refieres con "extraño"? –le preguntó el peli naranja al décimo-

-es que cuanto más caminamos siento que algo nos observa con más cuidado –le respondió algo nervioso-

-así que tú también te diste cuenta –le dijo de regreso-

-además…-comentó el Arcobaleno- esto cada vez está más frío…como invierno

-pero el paisaje no cambia –le temblaba la voz de cobardía a Tsuna-

-alguien se acerca! –anunció el pelinaranja deteniéndose al igual que los otros-

En esencia alguien, o más bien algo, se acercaba lentamente después de haberles observado por todo el trayecto; en verdad eran dos seres, que a decir verdad tenían apariencia femenina. Por la derecha se encontraba una mujer de nívea piel usando un sencillo pero hermoso kimono blanco, de cabello largo y lacio de color noche, hermosura innata pero de orbes intimidantes; la de la izquierda tenía la piel con más color, su cabellera larga era castaña y crespa, su vestimenta consistía en una especie de kimono formado de hojas otoñales y algunos trapos verdes algo desgastados para su cinturón, no tan hermosa como su acompañante pero atrayente; ambas imponían presencia.

-qui-quienes con ellas? –preguntó algo nervioso y asustado el décimo-

-nuestros enemigos –le respondió seriamente el shinigami-

La mujer llena de blancura sopló levemente, convirtiendo todo el lugar en un frío invierno formando parte de su naturaleza aún resaltaba en la nieve su esencia, su compañera elevó una mano tranquila y elegantemente abriendo su palma para elevar algunos troncos sin hojas desde el suelo junto con la modificación del suelo provocando algunos pequeños montes, creando una extraña sabana de invierno.

-damos por inicio nuestra batalla –apacible dijeron ambas al unisono, sus contrincantes no dudaron en usar sus poderes-

*las chicas que veían las escenas de todas las batallas, se encontraban tranquilas*

-que divertido se va a tornar todo esto –pronunció la menor divertida mirando cada una de las cámaras-

-puede ser…quiero que me sorprendan –le respondió su superiora-

-oye Inori, si alguno muere puedo quedarme con su esencia? –preguntó como niño buscando un dulce-

-no, idiota –no se molestó, era costumbre de siempre- sabes que los necesitamos vivos

-pero…-hizo un leve puchero- entonces puedo hacer un manga sus batallas?

-mientras no sea yaoi en un gore extremo…

-le quitas toda la diversión!

-no tienes remedio –suspiró- …sólo mantente atenta de ellos, quieres?

-está bien

Continuaron observando a los involucrados luchar con esos extraños demonios singulares con muchos trucos bajo la manga.

.

.

.

* * *

gomenasaiiiiii~ un retraso de una semana que procuraré no vuelva a suceder, espero me disculpen D:

*Procella= (en latín) tormenta  
*Skinfaxi y Hrímfaxi= (en la mitología nóricad) son los nombres de los  
caballos de los dioses Dagr (Día) y Nótt (Noche), pero aquí no serán exactamente caballos  
*Las chicas que se le hacercaron a Ichigo y los otros los saqué de la mitología japonesa siendo  
que la de blanco es Yuki-onna y la otra Yama-uba, la última la cambié un poco la apariencia  
ya que originalmente es más feita en la leyenda original  
*La bestia lagartija y el muchacho demonio que se les apareció a los otros sí son míos

bueno, gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado, los espero a la próxima, en serio disculpen por los que esperaban la conti la semana pasada


	5. Chapter 5

-oye Lambo! Apresúrate con eso! –le presionó el arquero al mafioso en tierra, a este se le veía algo concentrado en tener los rayos que le lanzaban, pero el azabache perdía la paciencia-

-casi lo tengo listo…-habló tranquilo siendo nuevamente iluminado por otro rayo-

-ya os dije…-la niña se estaba saliendo de los cabales al ver como la subestimaban- que no os atrevierais a tomarme a la ligera~! –gritó enfurecida alzando la potencia de la tormenta y la cantidad de rayos dirigidos sólo a los muchachos-

-Ishida apártate! –le ordenó el guardián del rayo al Quincy el cual obedeció apartándose lo más que pudo-

El joven corrió hacia la niña con sus cuernos de vaca puestos y totalmente cargados de energía, esquivó muchos ataques hasta llegar a la albina la cual no hizo otro gesto ante la aproximación del mayor

-electro cornata~!

Se dio el impacto contra la enemiga, un gran choque eléctrico sufrió el pequeño cuerpo, recibiendo volteos simultáneos con los cuernos del joven sobre ella la cual gritaba parando así la tormenta, pasaron los segundos y al fin Lambo se separó algo agitado

-_así que era eso lo que pretendía… _-suspiró Ishida acercándose-_ es más fuerte de lo que pensé_

-eh~…-la chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa lasciva reacomodándose frente al Bovino-

-pero qué…?! –este se sorprendió en demasía mirando estupefacto la perfección en la que se encontraba el demonio-

Aún por su cuerpo paraban rayos pero no le hacían nada, acaso los había…

-que no te toque! –le gritó el arquero lanzando una flecha velozmente hacia el pequeño brazo de la ojicarmesí para evitar que posara su blanca mano sobre Lambo-

Este de inmediato retrocedió evitando justo a tiempo el contacto

-muy astuto –sonrió maliciosa la albina- pero no sólo tengo esas habilidades! –al no poder tocar al muchacho ella optó por lanzar un rayo luminosamente violeta dirigido hacia el Quincy el cual logró esquivar el golpe mortal siendo de igual manera que su brazo izquierdo recibió una quemadura difícil de ignorar- os agradezco el nuevo poder que me habéis dado

-c-cómo…? –Ishida se reincorporó tan confundido como el otro-

-en el momento en que…-formuló Lambo tratando de comprender-

-exacto, al hacer contacto pude absorber la habilidad de poder controlar los rayos, no me volveréis a dañarme con eso

Lambo retrocedió hasta llegar junto con Ishida

-además…os daréis cuenta que no sólo puedo generar tempestades-

-nanni?! –ambos al unisono totalmente sorprendidos-

*Mientras tanto Akuma e Inori conversaban*

-ne ne~ Inori

-hm?

-crees que ahora sí peleen en serio ellos dos?

-la manera en la que se puso Kalika debe de sacarles su potencial, estaban muy flojos los tres

-pero creo que Iumentum y Esus ya pelearán entusiasmados desde el inicio

-el primero es una bestia y el segundo es un adolescente como todos ellos, por supuesto lucharán en serio

*Rukia estaba molesta y Ryohei iba en serio al pelear contra esa bestia de nombre Iumentum*

-Ryohei abajo a la derecha! –le indicó la pelinegro al muchacho el cual dio un fuerte golpe al suelo levantando más polvo y quebrando la tierra árida que pisaban sus pies-

-desapareció de nuevo! –en efecto, esa lagartija se escabullía en la tierra sin dejar rastro alguno sin saber cómo-

-maldición! No estamos logrando nada! –se quejó la joven poniéndose en guardia con su Zanpakutō en frente, el peliblanco se posó en su espalda con la guardia alta-

Crack! –un pequeño ruido desde el suelo algo lejos de ellos, continuó a gran velocidad cada vez más fuerte- crack crack crack crack crack!

-extremo! –gritó el mafioso golpeando el terreno volviéndolo a quebrar y de este saliendo la bestia chillando, él se apartó para que la chica ejecutara su ataque-

Se levantó una nube de arena enorme volviendo a nublar la vista de ambos perdiendo así de vista a Iumentum

-lo lograste?! –le preguntó el chico de ojos grisáceos-

-no lo veo por ninguna parte!

Al volverse a encontrar no hallaron al demonio. Se dispersó nuevamente el polvo y sólo el suelo dañado se notaba.

-Ryohei mira eso! –le llamó la shinigami señalando con su arma el suelo-

-qué ocurre? Ah! –su sorpresa se notó en los ojo al notar montículos que denotaban la huída del demonio hacía otra dirección lejos de ellos bajo tierra-

-tenemos que seguirle, vamos! –corrió en dirección al camino de tierra-

-sí! –le siguió al mismo paso-

*Mientras tanto Yamamoto, Gokureda y Renji no entendían cómo derrotar a esas cosas que había sacado el chico demonio*

Las dos bestias habían revelado su verdadera forma. Skinfaxi parecía un antílope, pero su color era el negro, medía tres metros, sus ojos eran completamente oscuros siendo azul negruzco y sus cuernos eran gruesos y afilados notándose además en la punta de estas manchas carmesí rojizas a causa de sangre seca; Hrímfaxi era un lobo siberiano totalmente blanco, ojos totalmente negros, medía en altura igual que su compañero, sus garra eran nigel y se notaba lo peligrosas que podían llegar a ser.

Skinfaxi embistió en contra del guardián de la tormenta el cual esquivó a tiempo y lanzó varias rocket bomb molestando al demonio.

Hrímfaxi trató de morder al beisbolista espadachín no haciendo más que rasgar su manga de la camisa y recibiendo un corte en el labio inferior por la espada cerca y su descuido.

Esus en cambio se ocupaba de esquivar para no ser cortado por la filosa espada del shinigami el cual estaba realmente molesto.

-jajajaja~ -rió divertido Yamamoto mientras volvía a esquivar al demonio-

-de qué te ríes estúpido?! –le riñó Gokureda molesto al lanzar más bombas contra el antílope-

-es sólo que parece un lindo cachorro jaja~ -la cara del peliblanco y del shinigami era indescriptible-

-no ves que es un jodido demonio?!

-te acaba de herir el brazo –le dijo Renji mientras atacaba al chico demonio resultándole fallido al destruir nada más que un tronco el cual liberó múltiples astillas por el aire gracias al gran impacto-

-eso estuvo cerca –se burló el azabache saltando hacia la punta de una columna algo torcida-

Renji prefirió guardarse su comentario y continuó atacando. Gokureda por un momento pareció estar atrapado en un ataque de Skinfaxi pero logró correr a tiempo en dirección lateral del demonio

-_acaso estará huyendo…?_ –se preguntaba Esus al verlo desde lejos-

Boom! Boom! Boom! Crack! Crush! Boom! –un concierto de bombas detonando y ruinas derribándose gracias a las bombas ocultas del Guardián de la tormenta- La bestia chilló fuertemente siendo golpeado varias veces por los escombros y luego por los continuos bombardeos del peliblanco

-_qué astuto_ –sonrió por un momento-

-de qué putas te ríes?! –le gritó Renji enojado por fin hiriendo al demonio por la espalda dejándole un corte profundo y un sangrado sin tregua-

-eh~ -volvió a sonreír mostrando esos colmillos como si no le hubieran hecho nada-

Mientras Renji se ocupaba de él Yamamoto apenas podía contra Hrímfaxi el cual ya le había dado varios raspones y golpes en sus ataques simultáneos como lobo que era

-_hm_~_ así que ya comenzó _–pensaba Esus al ver a su mascota dándole pleito al Guardián de la lluvia-

*Ichigo y Tsuna atacaban a las mujeres sin resultado efectivo, Reborn permanecía indiferente ante la situación y observaba a su alumno comentando de vez en cuando algún consejo u observación*

Yuki onna y Yama uba parecían imperturbables ante los jóvenes.

La mujer de la nieve enviaba torbellinos implacables cargados de nieve y granizo, con sólo soplar levemente, a través de sus rosados labios salía la ventisca suave de vapor convirtiéndose inmediatamente en un peligroso ataque.

Por otro lado la mujer bruja con un niño en sus brazos que materializó con hojas de otoño, hacía al niño llorar, o más bien dejaba que el llanto aumentara debido a la falta de atención; el lloriqueo no era normal, como ellas, era demoniaco, aturdiendo los oídos de sus contrincantes con alaridos convertidos en ondas expansivas de la boca del bebé.

-ahhhhhhhhhhh~! –otro chillido del pequeño hizo que ambos jóvenes se cubrieran los oídos al tratar de mantenerse de pie debido al segundo impacto provocado por un ataque de la mujer vestida de blanco-

-no llegarán a nada si continúan de la misma forma –les dijo el Arcobaleno de lejos mirando seriamente la escena-

-a qué te refieres Reborn?! –le preguntó el castaño mirándole de reojo por no descuidar su guardia, se encontraba con la llama de la voluntad usando sus X-gloves-

-por qué dices eso de pronto? –esta vez fue el shinigami con espada en frente-

-no pueden atacar de frente a estos espíritus –les respondió tranquilamente- no llegarán a tocarlas nunca si sólo intentan golpear y cortar

Ninguno de los dos entendió y pese a sus quejas Reborn no respondió más, aún así no se rindieron ante esos espectros.

Inori y Akuma miraban entretenidas la pantalla con cada una de las batallas presentes; miraban de vez en cuando una que se mantuvo siempre estable con la misma imagen

-crees que inicie pronto? –preguntó la chica menor moviendo su cola de lado a lado-

-habrá que ver –le respondió sin apartar la vista de la imagen-

-pero sería interesante no? Si ellos no logran ganar "eso" entonces comenzará…-rió graciosamente volviendo su vista al bortex del cielo antes de regresar a ver la imagen-

-si eso ocurre te devolveré tendré que levantar tu castigo y tendré que moverme –continuó con un gesto de pereza y ligera molestia- pero eso me va a dar flojera y no quiero pelear

-me devolverás mi hermosa Shin?! Y podré volver a salir con él?!

-sí, no escuchaste?

-bien! Y al fin usarás tus poderes después de estar retirada por 20 años!

-no molestes, y fueron 17 años no me hagas más vieja

-pero si los años humanos no caen igual para nuestra edad –rió-

-lo sé, pero años son años

-bueno

La imagen que veían mostraba un horizonte formado por tierra totalmente negra y quebradiza, el cielo se notaba igual con las extrañas nebulosas de negro y rojo, en el fondo con al horizonte se mostraba una construcción de la edad media, una especie de castillo con dotes ligeros de iglesia, en la punta más alta de esta se encontraba una esfera azulada emitiendo energía del mismo color hacia el cielo, no se miraba exactamente por donde, el lugar estaba desolado y no había ninguna perturbación.

-esperemos que ellos lo logren…por su propio bien

.

.

.

* * *

otro atraso...gomen minna -san

trataré en la medida de lo posible que si vuelvo a hacerlo siga siendo de una semana y no de más, pero en verdad muchas gracias por leer :D

estaría agradecida si me dejasen un lindo review XD


	6. Chapter 6

*Lambo e Ichida no paraban de saltar y saltar tratando de no caer o subir*

La razón? Grandes pedazos de roca volaban o se hundían, en cualquier caso, si una buena porción de roca volaba dejaba atrás un gran agujero en donde podían caer, tropezar o lastimarse así que sea cual sea la dirección que tomara la roca sería un problema real

-debo felicitaros –habló altiva la niña- os parecéis a un par de ratas pero muy inteligentes a decir verdad

-eres una niña malcriada –susurró molesto el mafioso saltando de un pedazo de roca que se elevó a gran velocidad impactándose con otro trozo-

-tsk! –se quejó molesto el arquero mientras preparaba otra flecha pero no podía apuntar adecuadamente, o más bien, no se mantenía estable ya que cuando lograba estar en el lado adecuado la superficie en donde se encontraba se rompía provocándole pérdida del equilibrio, y cada vez que disparaba esta se estrellaba con bloques que subían como escudo frente a la niña albina-

-espera un momento Ichida –se acercó saltando el más joven-

-qué suce-de? –casi fueron golpeados por un ataque de rocas-

-combina la energía de tus flechas con mis truenos –le miró seriamente-

-puedes hacer eso? –se mostró confuso pero serio al mismo tiempo, la idea no sonaba nada mal-

-en vez de usar la energía del ambiente o de donde lo sacas entonces toma también de mis cuernos son donde genero mis truenos y están suficientemente cargados –le dijo antes de saltar lejos por un bombardeo de rocas levantando polvo y provocando un ruido molesto-

-entonces vamos! –se dejó llevar por una piedra elevándose y al visualizar una entrada disparó la flecha electrizante yendo más veloz y no deteniéndose a pesar de los obstáculos-

-qué?! –la niña se sorprendió abriendo asustada sus grandes orbes rubí, no pudiendo esquivar a tiempo el impacto salió disparada dejando en paz el suelo ya destrozado para que ellos pudieran descansar al menos en esa parte-

-funcionó? –se preguntaron ambos sin quitarle la vista al cuerpo reposando en la desnivelada superficie, estaban a unos cinco metros de ella-

-m-malditos…-susurró la niña desde el suelo incorporándose lentamente con algo de dolor, su cuerpo esta vez recibió varias heridas, dejando el borde y mangas de su vestido en mal estado, su piel blanca estaba lastimada sin embargo su mirada expresaba odio y desprecio puro- vosotros…pagaréis caro lo que me han hecho! -extendió su mano frente a ellos y aún estando lejos tenía su fina puntería- naerum! –pronunció en una lengua extraña y un rayo negruzco con rayos azulados salió de su pequeña mano, directo a los jóvenes que cansados y a la velocidad del ataque no pudieron reaccionar-

*Rukia junto con Ryohei corrieron hasta encontrar un agujero en el suelo destilando al cielo una luz algo verdosa y muy brillante soportando el opaco y extraño cielo del lugar*

-qué será esta cosa? –se preguntó la pelinegro estando a un par de metros junto al mafioso-

-debe ser…-su mente le decía que era algo importante, claramente sin decirle qué y por qué-

-_felicidades_ –se escuchó una voz femenina para ellos conocida, suave y firme, era Inori apareciendo frente a ambos de pie y con los brazos cruzados- han encontrado la segunda piedra del templo

-qué? –al unisono preguntaron confusos-

-debajo de este hoyo está la Piedra del Ouiqe, es lo que mantiene estable la unión de los portales de estos dos mundos, aunque generalmente se mantengan cerrados

-por esto fue que peleamos? –preguntó el muchacho-

-no lo dijeron al inicio –le siguió la shinigami-

-acaso pelearían por un pedazo de roca? –ella se mantenía serena- además no han terminado

Chigiiiiii~ -chilló la misma bestia, saliendo del interior del agujero y ambos jóvenes retrocedieron poniéndose en guardia-

-si Iumentum es derrotado su energía que enjaula la piedra se deshará y entonces esta llegará al templo y su parte de la misión se verá cumplida –dijo la joven antes de desvanecerse dejando al equipo para que continuara con su lucha-

*Al mismo tiempo Yamamoto y Gokureda luchaban todavía contra las bestias de Esus el cual peleaba contra Renji*

-ya casi…-susurró Gokureda cansado y algo golpeado por el demonio-

Skinfaxi ya estaba cansado y lastimado por la dinamita del peliblanco, no resistiría por mucho ya que el joven tenía buenas estrategias y maneras de hacerle lastimar bastante con poco.

Entonces el mafioso volvió a correr, y la bestia le siguió destruyendo lo que quedaba a su paso. Poco después este se giró mandándole dinamita al rostro de ese demonio el cual chilló fuertemente, golpeó mucho a su alrededor con los ojos cerrados, poco después y al reponerse trató de ir por el guardián pero este ya no estaba cerca, en reemplazo había un puñado de bombas en el suelo el cual se dispararon en su contra y en contra de las pocas columnas que sobrevivieron a su histeria, otras bombas detonaron en las bases, y como si fuera poco el muchacho siendo veloz logró lanzarle en su huída varias bombas al cuerpo del antílope haciendo que todo a la vez le produjera un gran daño en su cuerpo. Fue aplastado por las columnas y no se pudo volver a levantar.

-eso te pasa por meterte conmigo –dijo serio y algo cansado el Guardián de la Tormenta desde largo viendo su victoria-

-Gokureda! –llamó el shinigami con espada en mano apartándose por un momento del chico demonio- ayuda a Yamamoto ahora!

-eh? –se giró para ver a su compañero-

El azabache apenas se podía mantener en pie usando solamente guardia contra Hrímfaxi, la bestia tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo pero estaba en mayoría mejor que el joven

-qué te pasa idiota del beisbol?! –gritó corriendo el muchacho hacia él, lanzó varias rocket bombs en dirección al lobo para hacerle retroceder provocándole desconcierto, para llevarse a su compañero para que descansara un poco-

-Goku…reda…? –preguntó mareado el mayor recostándose en una roca y el mencionado se acercó de cuclillas con el seño fruncido dejando su espada de lado-

-claro que soy yo, qué te pasa?

-no…me siento…bi-en…-era raro en él comentar sus quejas pero su mirada perdía brillo, su piel tonaba pálido y alrededor de su cuello se formaba una argolla negra-

-pero qué…?! –miró el cuello de él y luego sus muñecas, en igual estado- hey! …oye! –le llamó asustado por dentro mientras le sacudía por los hombros- qué demonios es esto?!...cuándo…?! –entonces escuchó la risa de Esus acercándose flotando frente a ellos-

-ya te diste cuenta, pero ya no me sorprende tu inteligencia humano –su sonrisa era burlona y molesta para ellos-

-qué demonios le hiciste?! –se levantó molesto-

-nada

-cuando lo tocaste y aún eras del tamaño de un maldito insecto, qué fue lo que le inyectaste?!

-entonces sí le hice algo –rió- acaso no recuerdas lo que te mostró Aka-chan?, si son tocados por alguno de nosotros se mueren, claro que ella tiene otro nivel pero es igual de potente –explicó como si se tratara de algo normal-

Por dentro Gokureda sintió un vuelco mientras que su compañero sufría en su interior por varios motivos totalmente evidentes

-tú bastardo! –se escuchó del shinigami llegando a atacar por detrás al demonio, el cual esquivó- ahg! –fue golpeado deliberadamente y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente-

-qué débiles –musitó el pelinegro-

-_no los trates así_ –se escuchó la voz infantil y con sentimiento extraño de la subordinada de Inori- ya basta Esus, la idea no era masacrarlos –le regañó sin cambiar su tono de voz-

-tú le dijiste que nos hiciera esto? –preguntó Gokureda desde el suelo viendo a ambos seres-

-no, no puedo pedirle algo que él no quiere hacer –le respondió- además es por obligación, apenas ustedes provocaron este desastre lo enviaron para que cuidara el Cetro de la Piedra de Ouiqe

-en resumen, tienen que derrotarme –les dijo él como si nada- pero tengo mi honor y no me da la gana esconder mi poder permitido

-y lo dices ahora?! –se molestó Renji y Gokureda-

-no me fijé cuando tocaron a Yamamoto, creí que solamente era una escena fan service yaoi de parte de los dos pero luego noté sus marcas –sacó de su gabardina un frasco con un líquido crema adentro- dale esto y has que lo beba –le tiró el frasco a Gokureda-

-eso lo repondrá? –preguntó el pelirrojo-

-sí –asintió- la razón de esto es porque los malditos locos que rigen este canal entre sus mundos quieren ganar nuestra tonta apuesta

-y te vas a apresurar en dárselo porque no puedo contenerme por mucho tiempo –le dijo el chico pasando su mano por el cabello en gesto cansado-

-no te sobre exijas –le miró preocupada la chica-

-espera, antes de que te vayas –le detuvo Renji- qué clase de apuesta?

-sólo les diré que Inori y yo apostamos a su favor, hasta la vista –se desvaneció-

-ya estoy de regreso jajajajaja~ -se levantó Yamamoto con espada en mano- creí que ya no volvería a levantarme

-eso te pasa por idiota –le dijo molesto Gokureda-

-así que ahora van es serio…-suspiró feliz Esus-

-ban-kai~! –gritó Renji-

Entonces continuó su pelea llamando a la otro bestia de regreso al juego.

Ahora; Ichigo, Tsunayoshi y su tutor Reborn también se habían dado cuenta de todo el embrollo en sus mundos

.

.

.

* * *

espero les haya gustado este capítulo

sugerencias, dudas y comentarios o de todo lo que quieran es bienvenido

en el próximo cap al fin los protagonistas de ambas -mangas o animes- serán sobre todo el centro de atención XD


End file.
